


Re-Awakening

by Sinneli



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinneli/pseuds/Sinneli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been an year since the field trip to Jabberwock Island, and Nanami is being brought into the real world. But she's acting.... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I think it’s ready.” Alter Ego said finally after a long moment of silence. It had analyzed the data in the system. The broken down remains of the system they had all been trapped in as Super High School Despair. A year had passed since the field trip to Jabberwock Island. A year had passed since their friends had fallen into a coma. A full year they waited, but they had shown no sign of awakening.

Hinata Hajime stood in front of the small screen showing a face of a dead person, Fujisaki Chihiro, SHSL Programmer, one of the tragic victims of the Mutual Killing. Hinata wondered what this Fujisaki would have done if he had really been here, to help him in his selfish desire to see his friends once again.

He thought back to the friends he had lost… All by Enoshima Junko. Gundam Tanaka. Nekomaru Nidai. Tsumiki Mikan. Ibuki Mioda. Hiyoko Saionji. Komaeda Nagito. Hanamura Teruteru. Peko Pekoyama. Mahiru Koizumi. A nameless imposter of Byakuya Togami that he had yet to really know…

 

And… There was Chiaki Nanami, the traitor.

 

The word traitor sounded harsh. To think of her as the traitor, when she herself had never been human in the first place. Hinata thought back to every word she had told him. Every single word. She had sacrificed herself for the future. Her role in the Jabberwock Island. All that just to save them. Could a simple program do that? He didn’t think so.

 

“Hinata-kun.” The program said, breaking his train of thought.

“Yes?” He asked.

“If she successfully comes alive from this recovery…” The screen showed a rather determined face. “You’ll be with her, right?”

Hinata paused for a moment, before smiling. “Of course. She’s the one who helped me get out of that place. For the future.”

“I see.” The screen changed to a smile. “We’ll be beginning transfer in 5…”

Hinata glanced at the girl lying on what seemed to be a glass tube. It had taken a while to be created, but… Chiaki Nanami lay there. Artificial body to interact with the real world.

 “4….”

To meet Nanami again… would be nice.

“3….”

She was the one who saved them. They should be thanking her.

“2…”

Because she was the only one who did not get to have a choice in life. Not yet.

“1…”

Because he wanted to provide her the future of her own, just like he did to her.

 

And the girl in the glass tube opened her eyes, confusion and bewilderment in them.

 

                                                                               


	2. Chapter 2

“So this is what they feel like.” Nanami said as she stroked on the silver hamster that lay on the palm of her hands.   
“Gahahaha! That’s correct, Thoughtful One. This is the fruit of my being and effort. The demonic beast before you is the ultimate creation. Silver coat, the patterns and patches! The silkiness of the fur… It is all the effort of my attempts to tame these creatures’ monstrous capabilities!”   
Tanaka sure sounded happy, having managed to start breeding once again. After the awakening, it seemed that most had fragmented memories about the duration of what had happened in Hope’s Peak Academy… And…   
Super High School Level Despair, along with the most Despair-Inducing Tragedy of Mankind…   
All of those memories, they don’t remember. They remember flashes of it, and some reacted more violently, but thanks to Future Foundation, and more importantly, Naegi, Togami, and Kirigiri… I was able to get off the island with everyone. Even Nanami. I had promised her after all. Not to forget her even if we leave the island.   
Though the island was nothing more than a virtual fabrication in the first place. Kind of hard to believe it still that it all happened three months ago. To be honest..I am doing this because of another promise I had made: to take her to different places. Lots of different places.   
We had dropped by some other places as well. Souda’s workshop, Ibuki’s new band… It seemed that Hope’s Peak was indeed a place where beacons of hope gathered. We had started to bring what could be called humanity onto this world, where our lives were blotting out the despair, where we could forget our sorrows or the horrible things done to us. I suppose you could say… Hope is shining in our future for once. To be put in the midst of the war between Hope and Despair… I could say that I never want to ever let anyone go through that sort of thing ever again.   
“Hajime?” Nanami said, and I turned around to see… Well. This was an awkward sight. I saw something wriggling around in her clothes, her hands empty, most likely the hamster had entered her jacket by mistake. Well, most certainly, the top part of her shirt was open, as she tried to attempt to grab at the hamster that was exploring underneath it, and I got a pretty good view…. Wait, I shouldn’t be thinking such a thing.  
“Tanaka! Do something!” I shouted at him, only to see him in the corner with a scarf over his face, obviously flustered and muttering incoherent chants of Gehenna, or something along those lines.   
It took a few minutes to get things sorted out.   
“T-Thoughtful One. Apologies. Young Sil-V is still a curious creature.”   
“It’s fine. Maybe I should have taken off my clothes and this would have been over easily.”  
“That… would not be advisable, Nanami.”   
Regardless…. I felt that it was right. This sort of situations where we could forget our worries. I was happy to be with my friends.   
But if only I knew.


	3. Emotions

_Memory of a girl in front of him.... standing tall._

_Memory of blood soaking his entire body, and around those were those who used to be the ones who attempted to create Izuru Kamukura, not knowing that the pinnacle of Hope can be reduced to Emptiness. The beacon of Hope they created did not emit any light._

_The memory of standing before anyone.... and feeling that one certain emotion as a choice was given to him, the pain on his chest._

_The moments that he could barely remember._

_A laughter, a cold laughter as the world went to hell, and his family, friends from reserve course, all dead...._

_A chilling laughter, full of despair, yet full of hope....._

_The returning of the utmost despair on the world...._

And Hajime opened his eyes, and a shudder ran down his body, but he felt nothing. 

He knew what he should be feeling. Fear, terror, despair from the past. The time when Nanami had surfaced, he was unable to feel. Feel the hope, of happiness. He felt nothing. All had been taken away to create the person he had been. Izuru Kamukura, the person of talent. Of SHSL Hope.... 

But that talent was not what he had deserved. He did not inspire hope to others, only to those who had given him the talents, because they kept their secret even to their deaths, and they had only been faced with the despair as their creation killed them in cold blood, only to satisfy the hunger of a girl who craved for the fabric of her own being.... Despair.  

It took a second for him to realize, in the whirlpool of thoughts that someone was laying next to him.

Another whirlpool of thoughts as he simply plucked out what he would have responded. It wasn't even that difficult anymore. It all came so naturally, most likely one of his talents. 

"Tsumiki!? What are you doing in my room...!?"

A strange sensation of deja vu... (Not that he couldn't feel any emotions. Suspicions and doubts he could feel, only for an instance as they were resolved, and some other trivial emotions that could barely be called human-only) Had this happened before? 

Pushing away the deductions that came after, he attempted to sit up on the bed to shake off the nurse snoring lightly....  only to be met with another resistance on the other side. 

"Stop moving..... It tickles...." 

"Wait, Nanami, you too?!" 

Who would suddenly see all this coming? Even with such unexpected situation (and the one that would have made Souda furious beyond imagination), he could not feel the embarrassment. He could not feel his heart skipping a beat.

He felt nothing, only that this was an unexpected situation. 

What came after, however, was in his calculation that leaked behind the barrier of ignorance that he had put himself behind. 

Both stirred at the same time, obviously, Tsumiki rubbing her eyes and sleep-talking a bit, before letting out a shriek. Nanami herself was not surprised, as was Hajime, who was staring at Tsumiki for an explanation as Nanami shook her head to clear out the rest of drowsiness. 

"N-Nanami-san.... W-Why are you..." 

"I could ask the same for you, Tsumiki.... What were you both doing here?" 

"I-I only fell a-asleep because I spent an all-nighter yesterday reading...." 

"Fukawa's novels again?" A sigh from Hinata, feigning concern that he could not feel. 

"O-Oh, right. I came here to tell you.... Komaeda-san.... He's...." 


	4. Chapter 4

"I certainly did not expect that who I had been in presence of had been Super High School Level Hope! Must be nice having all that talent." Komaeda was awake, and rambling. And despite his carefree tone, Hinata could sense the insanity underneath it. Just like he had before. 

 

"..."

"Ah, but I suppose you look at me differently now. But I have to ask. Why did you want to see me?" 

"...?" 

"Well, according to Naegi-san and the others, I did kill the 'traitor' amongst you, whom you have put utmost faith in, and had helped you overcome the despair that Monokuma had planted in. I certainly didn't expect the return of Enoshima Junko herself." 

"Because you were one of the victims of despair, and I made a promise that I'd be leaving that island with everyone. Even you." 

"So can I see this Chiaki Nanami?" 

"No." 

"I see... So in the end, I can't even be a stepping stone for hope or despair... I expected the final clash between hope and despair to be more than this.... But once again, I'm disappointed by the results." 


	5. Chapter 5

Red, blue, green. Matching up the blocks with a joystick, confirming their trajectory and tapping the button on the arcade controls as the line of turquoise pixels shot down to a hole, lining up a combo and making the lined up squares disappear with 8-bit soundtrack noises. Tetris: Simple, predictive, and with a strategy that if one understands, it’s easy to continue if one had the patience for it.

The player behind it was pink-haired, her hands moving expertly, lightly tapping the joystick to swerve the falling blocks while her slender fingers alternated between the two buttons to shape them into correct angle. One might not notice it, but her skin was made from silicon rather than flesh, and underneath it, wirings transferring information to the motors to turn the joints, with a very small delay. A rather fun work of technology, replicating how muscles moved, as well as the softness of her flesh to replicate, on the surface, what Chiaki Nanami resembled within the program.

Though Chiaki Nanami made by the Future Foundation, she was no longer bound by their rules. Hinata had taken care of that.  A simple code or two using his talents as the Ultimate Hope, and with the help of Alter Ego, finding the pieces of codes that made up the AI took minutes. Lining it up took hours. Getting her to operate and remember who she was took days. Creating a human consciousness as close as possible was a difficult process after all, and one that had to be the SHSL Gamer.

She stepped back, watching the blocks fall in the middle, letting go of the joystick and seeing the colored pixels piling on top of each other. It took a second for the blocks to go gray as the last block touched the edge of the screen, causing a large “Game Over” to appear, replacing the current score as the highest score achieved.

She could see everything within that little session of the game. What block would fall next, what would be the best method to organize the shapes to maximize efficiency. And after all that, she moved on to another.

Donkey Kong. Dodge the barrels. Continue climbing the levels. Grab the hammer to smash a couple barrels. Jump on the barrels. Dodge the fire. Do not mind the blue barrels tossed by DK. As the level progressed, pattern became more random, and yet she could see everything. The trajectory, what part to move and where to reach, what to climb in the shortest amount of time. It did not take long for Donkey Kong to fall into the water and showing a scene of Mario rescuing the princess. She turned, not paying attention to those two on the screen to see a happy ‘Game Over’ screen.

A little more co-op needed. Left 4 Dead 2. Method was different here: The Infected will attack the survivors if they got their attention. Special Infected were far more dangerous and their attack patterns differ. Being pinned down and being alone meant death. Staying bunched up with the AIs with back against the wall and continuing to fire would certainly allow advantage if not for an attack from the Spitter, or perhaps a Charger angled perfectly.

But dodge the incoming Smoker tongue, shoot the Hunter in the face during mid-leap, killed the Spitter with a head-shot before she had the chance to spit as soon as the octave went different, and the Tank dead with a melee weapon without having the chance to land a hit on her character. Horde dead with a well-placed gasoline tank she just knew was there. Pipe bomb without looking back, and a Molotov lasting throughout the game without being used once. Complete conservation of limited supply of bullets and healing.

More modern game. Ori and the Blind Forest. Platformer, with increasing difficulty with a rather unlimited amount of life in exchange for being reflexive, accuracy game that requires some knowledge or exploration from mistakes before being able to proceed.

No such thing existed while she was playing this game.

But something was wrong. Very wrong, and Nanami knew it. Initially, she was excited to play such games. The others had business to attend to, but they made sure to occasionally drop by and share company. Souda had dropped by to check on the maintenance, and they quickly shared gossip while he asked for some advice about talking to royalty (who Nanami suspected as Sonia Nevermind). Tsumiki had come over (along with two other suited people) to ask if she was feeling alright, whether not aware she was made to be an android to roam around the new world or still confused about the entire happening within the island. It made her suspect that she was under heavy medication to keep her pacified. She had, amongst the survivors, had the most devotion to Enoshima Junko. Gundam’s visit with the animals was nice, but he had to tend to business as to repopulate Earth once again, with a fantastic speech about how he would be heralded as a new Noah of Arc. Komaeda… didn’t make an appearance. He had woken up, but Hinata had gone to meet him, telling her to stay back in this arcade they made within the city.

All seemed normal, and yet Nanami couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong.

It took a moment to set in as she thought of going back to Tetris again.

No. It couldn’t be. Confusion filled her face. Had something happened while they were bringing her back?

As the owl sat in front of Ori, Naru stepping forth, a smile crept to Nanami’s face. It would be a very heart-breaking scene here, and yet a chill rose across her entire body.

Something was definitely wrong.

 

She stood up now, away from the game as she knew the game was over, half-way through this cutscene despite not knowing what would happen. She knew what would happen, and yet she had never played the game.

That was the beginning of the anomaly itself. She was able to play a game she had never played before. She was a gamer, but it took trial and error to finish a game. Decisions, choices made by exploring ultimately gave her the title gamer. She failed far less than normal players, as one error was all she needed to learn from her mistakes unless it was a necessity, but this…. this was different.

Tap Tap Tap.

Her footsteps echoed through the arcade as she moved towards the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, to stare at herself.

Pink-haired, well-dressed gamer who was known as Chiaki Nanami stood as a reflection.

But it felt… wrong. So wrong. So wrong to stare at herself, make that eye contact as she continued to wonder what could be so erroneous about this situation she was in. She had her friends, who one by one started waking up despite there having such little chance to. Such hope.

And yet…

It took her a moment for her to finally come to a conclusion, and she felt… hollow. Empty. Suddenly devoid of all purpose. Could it be true? No. It couldn’t be. It would be far too cruel if it was true. All the work they had done…

She had to inform someone of this. She had to. But if she did…

She clutched her chest, her brows furrowing, gritting her teeth as she tried to decide. This horrible, sinking sensation. She knew what would happen. It would be the logical course of action.

If they knew of this fact, they would destroy her. Reduce her to nothing so that they’d never recover her again.

Her friends might even look at her in disgust, forget about her. If they knew of this fact.

Not even Hinata will understand.

And as she stared at a mirror, she saw herself, and she could not help but feel as if the time had slowed. A crazed, pained smile on her face, forced onto her face as she continued to think. Of how tight of a situation she was in right now.

No. She would keep this a secret a bit longer. After all, there was so much to do.

After all, she was not Chiaki Nanami.

Enoshima Junko said she could act it out after all.

  



End file.
